I'm Not Looking For a Hook-up, Just a Nice Conversation
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: They weren't the perfect couple, that's for certain. They do make good friends.


_Moxxi gets a lot of flak for leaving Mordecai for Jack, so I'll show a little kindness to the girl._

~x~x~x~x~x~

She looked up as a new pair of shoes stepped into her bar and nearly gasped. She hadn't seen him that much since the trouble with the Warrior and finally ending Jack. His face was stained red from blood of bandits, her best guess, and he looked worn and tired. He took a sweeping glance around the room before sitting his prized rifle in a booth and making his way to the bar. Moxxi parted her red lips in an attempt to say something, anything, but found herself speechless.

"Can I get a bourbon?" He asked. She nodded her head and turned around to reach up and grab a glass and the bottle. "How've you been?" Mordecai asked as he leaned on the counter. She nearly dropped both items at the sound of his gruff voice.

"I-I've been fine." She stuttered and swore under her breath. "And you?" She asked as she tried to save face by putting on her usual friendly yet seductive tone.

"Pretty good." He said with a small smile. "You're gonna spill." He gestured lazily to the glass that was dangerously close to the brim. Moxxi yelped and placed the bottle down, harder than she intended. Mordecai smiled and slipped his money over to her and picked up the glass carefully.

"Sorry, sugar." Moxxi muttered.

"No problem." Mordecai assured her. He walked back to his table and leaned back, swirling the taste of the alcohol over his tongue. Moxxi heard that he stopped drinking since Talon hatched, but she could understand that after a long day, a good drink really smooths out the bumps. She shook her head before turning to her stockpile of booze and started taking note on what needs to be filled and what she could possibly add to the menu. She tried to keep herself busy, but was having a hard time. She kept catching herself staring over at Mordecai, who was staring at the table with a distant look.

She looked over once more, looked around the barely occupied establishment, and set herself straight. She slipped out from behind the bar and made her way over to Mordecai. She slid carefully into the opposite booth and smiled sweetly at him. He raised his head and smiled back.

"I-I haven't seen you in... well, a long time." Moxxi's nerves were getting to her so bad that her natural accent was starting to peak through.

"You know, you don't have to keep putting on that pretty face for everyone." Mordecai said gently.

"Sorry. Guess it's a force of habit." She sighed, her natural tone flowing freely. Mordecai's smile seemed to grow slightly.

"Eh, I could understand." He took a sip of his drink and just stared at her.

"So, what've you been up to lately?" Moxxi asked with her arms folded against the table. Mordecai started to indulge in the events not bragged about by the citizens of the floating city. He talked highly of the newer Vault Hunters, his troubles with Lilith who was growing more and more difficult with her idea of who the leader is, and his training woes with Talon, who refused to listen to any of his father's commands. Moxxi listened intently, watching as Mordecai grew more expressive, not only in his face but with his gestures and tone. At one point he removed his goggles and set them on top of his head. Moxxi couldn't understand why, but she always loved when he didn't hide behind the goggles.

"I swear, he's more stubborn than his mother was." Mordecai chuckled before finishing his bourbon.

"I'm sure ya got your hands full with 'im." Moxxi said. "Where's he?" She asked.

"Home. Was too tired to fly home like he usually does. Had to carry him back and as soon as I set him down, he was out." Mordecai smiled. Moxxi looked off towards the open door to see a few more people enter.

"Better go take care of 'em." She sighed. Mordecai nodded in acknowledgement, not saying a word as she stood up. She took their orders and returned with pints and bottles when Mordecai started to leave. Her heart felt heavy as she watched him make his way up the small sets of stairs to leave for the side entrance.

"Not gonna leave before saying goodbye?" She called. Mordecai stopped short and walked over to her.

"Not like I'm gonna be gone for long." Mordecai joked.

"Still be a nice gesture." Moxxi smirked. Mordecai smiled before enveloping her in a light hug. Moxxi's breath hitched and she carefully slunk her arms around his shoulders.

"Been nice talking to you again. See ya later." He said before kissing the top of her head, just below the brim of her hat.

"Bye." She said as she watched him walk away.

~x~x~x~x~x~

After a few weeks, Mordecai came back again, this time covered in a little more blood and more bandages around his arms and legs. He had a slight limp as he set his rifle in the same booth he sat at the last time. Moxxi made her way up to him and he looked thankful.

"Same as last time?" She asked. He nodded his head and she only took a few seconds to get a clean glass and bourbon poured in it before she was sitting in front of him again. "Mind tellin' me what happened?" She asked as she eyed the bandages and blood.

"Went out with Sal and Gaige on a mission. They're... interesting." Mordecai snorted slightly as he sipped his drink. "Swear to who ever's out there, they need to learn how to aim and use less bullets. Half of this is from the kid." Mordecai said as he motioned to his arms.

"Ooh..." Moxxi hissed slightly. "Well, ya should've expected it."

"How?

"Kids' got a lot of spunk, so she's bound to be the same in the way she fights." Moxxi said matter-of-factly. Mordecai laughed before asking her how she's been since their last visit. Moxxi indulged in her lasted project she's working on with Scooter and how well it's coming along. Mordecai smiled warmly as her accent became more and more pronounced and she was starting to talk louder and louder, but not loud enough to attract attention to themselves.

It seemed like forever before both parties realized that they were the only people left in the building.

"I better close up for the night." Moxxi said as she closed the front doors and started cleaning up empty bottles and half-full glasses. Mordecai grabbed a rag from behind the bar and started wiping down tables and the counter. "Don't hurt yourself." Moxxi warned.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Mordecai said as he started to pick up stray boxes of pizza crusts.

"I could've done that." Moxxi muttered under her breath.

"Well, it's done now." Mordecai said with slight triumph. Moxxi rolled her eyes playfully and watched as Mordecai grabbed his rifle and hugged Moxxi goodbye. "See ya later." He said before stepping out and into the near-quiet streets of Sanctuary.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Ya know, I was expected you to never say anything to me again." Moxxi admitted one night. Mordecai raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to her.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. She shrugged and leaned back.

"I figured you were still mad at me for leaving you for Jack." Moxxi said as she picked at some loose thread on the cuff of her shirt.

"I was, but I got over it." Mordecai said seriously. "I'm not looking for anything more than what we have between us now." Moxxi raised her eyes up to meet Mordecai's and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know our relationship was just based off of looks. I don't think we could be any more than just good friends." Mordecai said with a grin. "Besides, it's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Moxxi agreed. They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the voices of the other people in the bar before Mordecai grabbed her hand briefly.

"Gotta get back home. Maya agreed to looking after Talon for a while, and I'd rather not have to send her to Zed's." Mordecai said as he shouldered his rifle strap and pulled Moxxi into a hug. "See ya later."

"See ya." She called as he practically sprinted out the door. She picked up his glass and set it on the counter, where she waited for other patrons to come up. She smiled to herself at the idea of her and Mordecai being just friends. They did have too many fights for anyone to think they were a great couple. Their intimate interactions were more than awkward and out of place for both of them. Being seen as a couple was off putting. She did enjoy the idea of them just talking and hanging out, sharing stories of their day and giving each other hell for a laugh.

It's something, and Moxxi sure as hell is gonna take it.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Hey, I wrote a thing in less than twenty minutes while on four hours of sleep! GO ME!_

_If there's any spelling, grammar, junk like that, let me know. _


End file.
